videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Aether's Call
Aether's Call '''is an action-adventure, roleplaying strategy game created by the independent video-game company, Pandemonium Works. Aether's Call is an original game idea (in terms of plot, characters), with some aspects from typical strategic games like Fire Emblem, though much additions have been added to gameplay to make battles much more interesting yet harder, which was gotten from Undertale. It is fully noted that the game was inspired by both game series as well, being similar like a combination of the two. Gameplay Aether's Call's gameplay is indeed similar to Fire Emblem and Undertale, though alterations and additions have been made to make it not so much of a simple copy. Unlike both series, the game uses 3D Models for nearly every scene (Even in battle stance mode, in where you choose where to move your allies to strategically defeat enemies), except for portraits, etc. Another addition to gameplay is your's characters reputation (Sort of similar to Undertale, yet contains differences), this can greatly effect how others treat you, and you may be known as someone famous, infamous or someone unknown with no reputation, but is known only among a few. This can greatly reflect your rewards from quests to the events, with each having a different outcome. Battle System Aether's Call plays an interesting and unique battle mode, where before you are even allowed to make a move, you will have to solve some simple puzzles such as, hitting notes at the right time, dodging incoming attacks (Which will do no damage, but if you have been hit over the hit limit, your enemy will attack instead and other incoming attacks will deal damage), etc. Damage Triangle The Damage Triangle, is the source of which damage aspect works best against another damage aspect. In the Damage Triangle, a damage aspect is known to work against the defensive aspect of an opponent, which leads to what source of damaging aspect works best aginst a defensive aspect. These are divided into 3 aspects: Elemental, Physical, Weaponry. '''Elemental > Physical > Weaponry > Elemental This however, due to complicated structring of the system, such as different sorts of fighting styles, different elements, etc. has been changed to have a more similar and understanding concept. While this contains the Damage Triangle aspect, a different element may work better against a physical than another sort of element, so a damage ranking has been set to avoid total confusion. Elemental Aspect #'Aether Magic: The highest ranking of magic, this magic posseses great power in the strength of a true master' #'God Magic: The second highest ranking magic, this is magic used by Demigods, that are almost equal to Gods' magic, despite being called God Magic itself' #'Chi: Chi is found within all beings, and can be used to attack with aura shockwaves, chi blasts.' #'Take Over Magic: Magic that involves being taken over by a spirit, such as a demon, etc.' #'Deep Space Magic: Magic that involves using aestroids, and several other aspects of space.' #'Earthly Magic: Magic that involves using earthly elements, such as fire, water, etc.' Physcial Aspect #'Heavenly Arts: The highest ranking of all martial arts, this focuses on one using life itself to combat. Some of it's moves however do drain one greatly.' #'Chi Arts: Chi Arts involves focusing one's Chi into their palms, fists, fingers or any part of a person's body that they use to hit somebody with.' #'Magical Arts: This sort of fighting style involves one gathering magic from around and focusing it into their kicks, punches, etc.' #'Strain Arts: A type of fighting style where one strains their fists, feet, to the point where a protection forms around that weakened point as a last resort.' #'Martial Arts: 'The most basic of arts, where one pratices classic martial arts. Weaponry Aspect #'Mystic Weapons: The highest ranking of all weapons, these weapons were forged by the ancient Blacksmith God, and contains power that posseses great power' #'Diamond Weapons: Weapons forged by Diamond, the strongest ore in Earth.' #'Magical Weapons: Weapons that contain magical power such as fire, wind, etc.' #'Steel Weapons: Weapons that have high capabilities' #'Iron Weapons: Weapons that are of a decent damage' #'Stone Weapons: Weapons that do non-decent damage and are fairly weak throughout the game, excluding the start' #'Broken Weapons: Weapons that are either half-broken or weapons that do not contain much abilities' Story Characters As of the creator's notice, your custom character and several characters do play a big role in the story, and each characters is put into a certain faction: Hero, Villain, Anti-Hero. Depending on which faction you place yourself in, you will develop different relationships with every character. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS Areas As you go through the land of Aether's Call, you will come across several areas that may serve as a huge role in the route you are going through as of the minute. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS Quests Quests work like they do in the casual RPG games, where you can gain rewards, ranging from low prizes to huge amounts of gold. This is the basic leads of going into the different routes. Trivia *The creator decided to give Aether's Fall that fantasy yet modern touch, therefore including modern-time cities, but making old-time weapons, martial arts and magic the main source of power of each person. Category:Original Games Category:Original Ideas Category:Action Adventure Category:RPGs Category:Strategy